


Hold

by Rhy (LacrymosaLifestory)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omorashi, Oral, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Crushing, Unrequited Love, dubcon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrymosaLifestory/pseuds/Rhy
Summary: Episode 18-SOS Rabbit if instead of Candy tagging along with the unlucky boy that draws the short straw to recheck the science classroom, it was an unwilling Kentin with an ecstatic Alexy. PWP.





	Hold

Teeth gritting, Kentin squeezed his legs closer together as he and Alexy sat quietly in the science classroom. They were bracing for Mr. Faraize or for their new gym teacher, Boris, to walk in. And for Kentin, the day couldn’t be any worse—besides actual school work and lesson plans taking place anyway. The latest project of freeing rabbits at Amour Sucré wasn't completely to blame for Kentin's dilemma, but it was part of it. No, his suffering right now was all Alexy's fault.

It was Alexy's fault for drawing the short straw on who would be the one to find the last rabbit left in the class. It was Alexy's fault for spontaneously deciding to drag Kentin along when Kentin had been making a beeline from Classroom B to the men's room. Alexy was such a jerk sometimes, and Kentin would have let him have it under normal circumstances, but right now... Kentin couldn't care less about the rabbits, because he needed to go. He ground his teeth together, trying to hold in the distressed whimpers. He quickly reminded himself of the strict procedures back in military school where they were expected only to visit the toilet during their breaks or their spare time. Otherwise, if it was in the middle of class or training sessions, they would be openly ridiculed by their superiors for asking. The first couple of weeks were the hardest for Kentin; he’d been pushed around and heckled left and right on a daily basis since his first day there. It was always the thought of Candy that kept him hopeful and determined; her bright smile, her adorable laughter, her encouragement and her unshakable optimism that helped Kentin to feel somewhat fine after all of the things that were done and said to him before. Throughout all of the humiliation and the physical pain in that school, he told himself it was necessary for his change. The process of changing himself to be his best for Candy.

Try as he might, not even the memory of his superiors laughing in his face or screaming at him about his nerve to interrupt class for his selfish needs was enough for him to ignore the overwhelmingly burning pain in his groin. Clenching his eyes shut tighter, Kentin started to quietly count to ten under his breath, all the while barely resisting the urge to palm himself for some relief. He didn’t want to stoop that low, in front of Alexy no less.

Oh, he’d never let Kentin live it down. If he pissed himself in this classroom or started rubbing himself in front of him, Kentin was pretty sure Alexy would tell the whole school via intercom that Kentin was some kind of disturbed exhibitionist pervert-freak that liked to piss himself. And if that did happen... Kentin’s chances with Candy would be ruined. They would be ruined forever. Even a sweet and understanding girl like Candy would have a limit of acceptance for certain people and their tastes—not that Kentin was into any of _that_. He wasn’t.

It was bad luck already that Kentin happened to come back three weeks prior to the whole Deborah incident and since it happened, Candy and Castiel were inseparable. To think that it was the same faux redhead delinquent that made her cry even, it really got Kentin’s blood boiling.

“Ken?” Alexy softly called out to him.

“Ugh… what?” He hissed, irritated.

“Are you okay?” Alexy frowned, “You’ve been making a scary face for awhile.”

“Oh yeah, Alexy,” Kentin rolled his eyes, absentmindedly rubbing at his groin area to relieve tension from his bladder. “I’m juuuust peachy. Hey, when do you think we can get out of here?”

“....Kentin, what… why…” Alexy babbled, hesitating to finish his thought. “Please tell me you’re not going to masturbate right now? In front of bunny?”

“Really, Alexy? What kind of question… are you stupid? We haven’t even found the bunny! I’m starting to think hair dye makes people stupid. Castiel with his stupid and fake red hair! You know, if you think about what a creep he is, he probably killed his mom Norman Bates style and drained her blood out from her body while it still bled and used it as his hair dye, now isn’t that an idea—”

“Okay, but then, why are you touching yourself right now?” asked Alexy incredulously, more amused than insulted.

Horrified, Kentin glanced down to see that he was in fact touching himself. He had been rubbing and squeezing himself the whole time he’d been talking with Alexy and had no idea. Despite his increasing anxiety and horror that reasoned for him to beg Alexy not to tell, Kentin couldn’t stop himself from doing it. Kentin bit down harder on his lip and squirmed further into the wall, hand never leaving his groin as his opposite braced on the wall, green eyes hazy.

“Alexy… _hah_. Please don’t tell anyone, man. I’m not some freak getting off on any of this—I just drank a lot of water before coming in here, and now I really, really, reeeally have to go! So if you could at least check the hallway, I could make a break to the bathroom, and—”

_*click*_

“Fuck!” cried Kentin indignantly, on the verge of tears. “No fucking way?! Did they seriously— _why_?!”

Alexy glanced from the door back to the brunette that was grinding against his own hand up against a wall, trying so hard to stifle his desperate whimpers. It was one of those strangely obscene moments that were also somehow… sexy? Alexy couldn’t explain the dryness in his mouth in any other way. Maybe it was so easy for him to find sexy, because this was a supposedly strait-laced military boy on the verge of hysterics all from needing to go? Also, the lovely abs that Kentin would be hiding under that button up and black muscle shirt, or the likely hung cock that was miserably swollen from the tension of holding in his urine... Alexy was completely turned on.

He would find a way to somehow thank either Mr. Faraize or Boris—probably Mr. Faraize since there was something too unsettling about Boris that nobody seemed to be able to put their finger on and between the two of them, Alexy suspected that Mr. Faraize was the likelier candidate to lock a classroom without checking through it. Licking his lips, Alexy crawled over and pushed Kentin’s legs apart, startling the brunette.

“Alexy? What are you doing?” Kentin flinched.

“Good thing there were no leftover bunnies, hm?” Alexy murmured as he pushed Kentin’s shaking hand off of his bulge, nuzzling his face against it as he mouthed, “We wouldn’t want them to see this.”

Kentin gasped sharply, eyes screwing tightly shut.

“Alexy, q-quit! I really have to go...! Just look away, or something… I’m going to piss in a trash can, or—“ he gasped again, jolting with green eyes wide open.

Alexy had undone his belt and pants, tugged his cock out from his boxers, and just now stuffed it into his mouth, nearly all of him. Kentin violently shuddered, palming his mouth tightly as he started to moan, his face scarlet. He couldn’t tell the difference at all between the need to go and the need to release, he just knew he felt worse and more desperate and more out of control, and he was embarrassed and unhappy, and if Mr. Faraize came back and unlocked the door, or if Candy saw this right now…

“Let’s not waste it.” teased Alexy mouthfully, swirling his tongue over the length and head, violet eyes gazing up at the brunette moaning into his palm, his face burning bright red to his ears.

“ _Hah_ … Alexy, st-stop…” Kentin huffed, trembling. “I’m going to… _I need to go_!”

Alexy groaned, making Kentin cry out at the vibration he felt from it. He bit down deeper into his palm to muffle his cries as Alexy sucked harder, only pulling back to vigorously jerk him off with his hand, all while smirking at him. Kentin clamped his eyes shut again, turning his head away.

“Go ahead, Ken.” whispered Alexy, watching the brunette intently. 

“I c-can’t h-hold it…!” Kentin bit out, and then, he came all over Alexy’s hand.

The sticky white was still dripping when it was followed by a clear stream from Kentin’s urethra, staining Alexy’s sleeve and pooling on the floor. Recovering from his orgasm and feeling the euphoric relief of urinating, Kentin panted and stared off into the distance dreamily. Alexy sat up, grinning small at that, and as if seeing Alexy’s head of blue hair in sight snapped Kentin out of his reverie, he paled and jumped.

“Oh, crap! Your hand, the floor, I’ve made the biggest mess, I’m so fucking sorry—”

“We’re in a science classroom, Ken.” Alexy laughed, “there’s a storage closet for cleaning supplies right in the back.”

“...Oh.”

Alexy snickered. Kentin blushed brightly, grumbling about “how Alexy better quit laughing and start calling him Kentin or else.” He fixed his pants and Alexy cleaned his hand. They cleaned away what spilled on the floor, ignoring both the stinging scents of the cleaning products and the gravity of the situation. Alexy frowned. He was questioning himself and what he had done, but he was more worried that he made Kentin uncomfortable with him. Or that Kentin disliked him now that he would know that Alexy is gay. Just the idea was enough to make Alexy drop his shoulders down an inch. He knew deep down that the only way for him to know for sure was if they talked about  _this..._

“Kentin, about what just happened—”

“Yeah, no rabbits!” Kentin exclaimed, “Oh, and when they ask what took us so long, we’ll tell them… we’ll tell them, uh... That…um.”

Alexy sighed.

“Kentin, that’s not what I mean. I’m talking about—”

As soon as Kentin heard the lock click open, the brunette bolted out, surprising both Mr. Faraize and Alexy. He ran down the stairs, angry at his own embarrassment and shame of what had happened. Although, he hadn’t asked Alexy to suck his dick and jerk him off. He hadn’t even thought there was the slightest possibility that it would ever happen in his near future, but he also couldn’t carry it around with him.

Kentin would easily pretend that it had never happened and hope with every fiber of his being that Alexy would not say anything to anyone. He was walking to Classroom B when he overheard Candy giggling, and out of habit, Kentin hid behind lockers, peering to watch Candy walk up from the basement with her curls in disarray, her face flushed, and…

“I told you not to leave any marks!” She chastised, punching Castiel on the shoulder lightly as they walked up from the basement, their hands entwined.

“And you really thought that I would listen?” Castiel playfully smirked at her before stealing a kiss from her lips.

“I guess it was too wishful to think,” She sneered, “but you can see it!”

“Is it really that big of a deal?” He asked, bemused.

“With everything that’s happened lately… I want to keep this low profile for now. We can only handle so much in a week, you know?”

"But I want to stick it to that idiot president." Castiel scoffed, then pulled his jacket off and pulled it onto Candy instead, slowly zipping it up.

“Castiel, they’re going to think—”

“—that I’m such a gentleman.” He joked snidely. “Honestly, Candy, who fucking cares? Why does everyone’s reactions matter to you so much?”

“....I don’t know.” She sighed quietly, then smiled at him, “But you’re right. If you’re going to make it a big deal to Nath, then, I can at least stick it up to Amber, too.”

“That’s my girl.” Castiel sniggered, sliding his arm around her as they walked together down the hall.

Kentin stared after them blankly, his blood turning ice-cold.


End file.
